


Killer King

by chanyeolsmoles



Series: college aus [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Byun Baekhyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Nerd Park Chanyeol, Slut Shaming, Smut, Too Much Cum™, idk what else to tag mention it in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsmoles/pseuds/chanyeolsmoles
Summary: byun baekhyun–guitarist and vocalist of kings, bad boy of the campus. no one knows that he spreads his legs for the university nerd, park chanyeol. or alternatively, the chanbaek college smut au no one asked for.





	Killer King

 

 

Rumor roams around the campus that Byun Baekhyun, charismatic frontman of the college's current favorite band, went to a senior's lavish suite late into the night–for fucking, obviously.

 

Said Byun Baekhyun hides an obnoxious sound behind the thick hardbound encyclopedia in honor of the library's century old policy– _Keep Quiet_ , they would say. He has recited the words of gossip from memory and can't help but snort at how fucking ridiculous it is. Not impossible, but definitely outrageous. Everyone knows Baekhyun doesn't do seniors.

 

This certain Byun kid earned fame from being the campus sweetheart who wooed girls with love songs and cupcakes to the guitarist and vocals of _Kings_ who magnetized both sex with his lusty stares and golden voice. Always wearing denim, always with his asshole friends: Kim Jongin on the drums, Oh Sehun on electric, and Kim Jongdae on vocals as well. No, no. They're not really assholes, not within their gigs, at least. Jongin is a bear, really, and his boyfriend Kyungsoo would always give him lectures on his behavior on stage but shower him with cuddles after. Jongdae is a softie at heart, especially for the cute hyung in the engineering department going by the name Kim Minseok. Ah, that lovesick fool. He always has to melt into a puddle of spoiled ice cream whenever the senior goes to their gigs.

 

Then there's Oh Sehun, his longtime friend who is too in love with his dog to have an actual human commitment. Vivi owns three fourths of the guitarist's heart and time, with the dog's constant want of attention and care, and his daddy isn't one to refuse such a cute pup. Baekhyun understands, though. He has Mongryong, after all.

 

Kyungsoo's aggressive shushing simmers down his contained laughter to mere pitches down, making his friend angrier than the last warning. Kyungsoo, the goody two shoes he is. He really can't comprehend how cute little Jongin puts up with this scary penguin disguised in rimmed glasses. He laughs again at his own foolishness.

 

"Fucking shut up, Byun. Or I'll call the librarian and demand to ban you here forever," Kyungsoo warns hotly straight into his eyes, hate spitting out of his words.

 

"Whatever, Kyung. Go cuddle with your boyfriend or something, isn't that paper still due next week?" Baekhyun retaliates, flipping the thick pages of his book to the letter C.

 

Even without him seeing, he can feel the eye roll from Jongin's boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, but your fangirls' love confessions can't wait another two days," owl boy gestures at the entrance of the building where a flock of girls, obviously squealing, are waiting with hearts in their eyes. _Juniors_ , Baekhyun tsks.

 

In their college world, Baekhyun is your guy–cute, flirty, a scrumptious date. Anyone who scores a night with him equals the position of those who win in the lottery. Aside from his physique and beautiful voice, he aces in academics, never dropping out of the top ten. Quite delectable, if you ever have the chance to take him out. In precise words, Byun Baekhyun is the guy everyone lusts after, men and woman alike. Becoming a part of Kings only adds to his appeal in earning a night with his desired juniors.

 

"Hey, Kyung. Where's your other nerd friend?" Baekhyun asks after a few beats of silence between them.

 

The other guy looks up from his paperwork to think first on who he is talking about before having his moment of eureka.

 

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asks to reaffirm his guess, as he doesn't know whose friend of his Baekhyun is mentioning (his social group of ace students are quite large, if he might say so himself, but their meet ups are less than their number). He gains a nod from the blonde.

 

A frown makes its way on Kyungsoo's face while he asks, "Why? Interested?"

 

Baekhyun schools his nonchalant expression before responding, "Nope. Just curious."

 

Yeah right, curious his ass. In the middle of fingering the rough edges of the encyclopedia in this hot ass library, he imagines rough pads and blonde hair he tangles his hands on. Warm eyes, warm hands and heavy breaths near his earlobe, sweat clinging to golden skin–ah, he's slowly getting horny and it's still the middle of the day.

 

"Hey, Byun, just a warning. Target anyone but Chanyeol, okay? He's too good to be corrupted by your kind," Kyungsoo warns in a soft, serious voice while his eyes are trained on the paper in front of him.

 

He smugly smirks at his friend. Huh, it's not surprising Kyungsoo knows little on what happens behind closed doors. Indeed, Baekhyun has the reputation of a bad boy inside the campus, hanging out with different people on different intervals of the day. Seen smoking, attending left and right parties, making forward attempts on flirting and hitting on possible hook ups.

 

A bad boy image, and he intends to keep it that way. He's good, too good in his department. But as promiscuous as he is, smart ones outbattle him, still.

 

Chanyeol is better.

 

 

It is one of their role plays in bed. One of his favorites, being Chanyeol's cumdump while the taller male suffices every nook and cranny, every surface of his luscious body with his majestic jizz.

 

Baekhyun moans in surrender, thighs aching and glistening from sweat and cum from the sheer fucking that welcomed him an hour before, but in an instant he takes the man's hard cock in his puffy cunt, hole automatically clamping around Chanyeols dick.

 

"Ah.. Yeol–fuck! Not th-there, please!" Baekhyun sobs out, tears spilling from his pretty eyes that has Chanyeol laughing sweetly at his agony. He pounds into Baekhyun relentlessly, flicking his abused nipples and thumbing hardly on his plush thighs decorated by pinks and violets.

 

"Baby, you want to come? Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol coos at his lover who is in a complete state of bliss. "Ah, say something, babe."

 

Baekhyun shudders as the leaking head continues to kiss his sensitive spot, and Chanyeol thinks his Baekhyunnie looks so beautiful in red marks, more so mindless and begging for some good fucking. He feels himself harden even more.

 

"Yeol, I'm so tired. I want to-ah-sleep hmm.. S-stop," the short blond pleads in a hoarse voice, but it only entices his tall boyfriend to thrust harder that pushes out desperate wails from him, to the point where it creates a small bump on his stomach in every thrust. Shit, he wants to wreck Baekhyun. Wreck the boy until his ass forgets anything but the shape of his cock pounding into his deepest parts.

 

But Chanyeol doubts he didn't achieve that yet. With an enamored Baekhyun under him, face scrunched in ecstasy and body pliant to his touches, he can proudly say that he's one of the best fucks a person could ever wish for. Not that he's interested in fucking multiple sluts when he has the best one going crazy beneath him and his hard dick.

 

"Stop? You want me to, really?" Elf boy flips Baekhyun over on all fours and kneads his cheeks glowing in soft pink, slapping one a little too harsh. Baekhyun cries at the sensitivity, pretty salty drops wetting his already wet blushing cheeks. Deciding to tease the small blonde a little more, he dips a thumb to circle around the swollen rim, hole fluttering with his touches.

 

"Oh oh, fuck! Please, I'm r-really sensitive!" This time, he bends down to push his tongue inside the melting ass, Baekhyun smudging his face against the sheets with drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. He gasps loudly as Chanyeol toughens the soft muscle inside and begins to fuck him with his tongue.

 

Slurping noises can be heard in the entire room, Baekhyun's pleading now only a white noise against the dirty sounds of rough fucking. God, he's so tired. All he wants is to sleep and be devoured by the soft cushions but here he is, being devoured by his sex-starved boyfriend.

 

Going cross-eyed from the pleasure, he pants wildly and sucks three fingers into his mouth as he pushes his glorious ass more into his boyfriend's face. He can feel Chanyeol's smirk against the cleft of his ass, but he doesn't say anything as he continues to tongue fuck the plump ass.

 

Chanyeol licks a stripe down to Baekhyun's balls, tenderly lapping at it before going back to rimming the tight ass. Baekhyun moans weakly, arms failing him that the only thing upright is his ass thrusted high up into the fucking air, clenching and unclenching at nothing.

 

"Look at you, such a greedy slut. You can't even live a second without me fucking you. Are you also needy for others?" He receives no answer from the already broken Baekhyun.

 

"Answer me, my cute little pup babe. Are you also this needy for another's cock? Does my Hyunnie let others peek at this cute hole?"

 

To prove his point, he pushes a finger in Baekhyun's sloppy hole, still tight after three fucking rounds of hard sex that it makes his mind go haywire at how stable Baekhyun's stamina is these days.

 

Baekhyun gasps as the thick finger starts to plow his insides, taking away his last bit of coherence. His mind is completely goo, all he can think about is Chanyeol, his cock, the blonde nerd who fucks him so good behind everybody's back he wouldn't mind getting fucked in front of them–ah, he has lost his brain. He's a zombie strutting his ass for more of the sexual pleasure his boyfriend brings.

 

But Chanyeol would not take any of that.

 

He slips another finger in, his middle one, and Baekhyun clamps down hard as he bites his apple lips in hopes of saving in his crazy moans, but to no avail. His boyfriend is a greedy bastard, but on special occasions he's generous. Just like now. He wants to share their sounds of kinky lovemaking as he takes a free hand and opens his mouth.

 

"Awe baby, don't hide your moans from our neighbors. Sharing is caring, right?"

 

At any point now, Baekhyun's going to break, and only from Chanyeol's expert fingers. He has the giant hovering him, two fingers fucking him intensely and a free hand keeping his mouth open as he says dirty words in his ears. All he can do is let out whorish pants from his lips and strut his ass forward as he smashes his head on the soft bed, all the while crying out in ecstasy.

 

"Bet you want to come. You feel it? I can feel your orgasm approaching." Chanyeol breaths and licks his ear. Baekhyun's so, so close, white dusting behind his eyes for a millisecond and the heat in the pit of his stomach intensifying before the thrusting abruptly stops.

 

Baekhyun almost cries in pure frustration. He is so close.

 

Salty tears roll down his red cheeks, pink tongue licking a finger near the seam of his mouth. He looks back at Chanyeol fisting himself and inserting the head before retracting it. Chanyeol is a player, jack of all trades, master of orgasm denial. And Baekhyun is a sore loser at every game they play.

 

"Chan.. Make me cu–ugh hnhng–um," Baekhyun slurs as he feels the head enter his boy cunt again, plush legs opening wider to welcome Chanyeol's thick cock with its well deserved hole to wreck. He can feel his boyfriend's smirk miles away at his request.

 

"Say it first, honey cunt," Chanyeol urges as he plays with his asshole, "say those words and I'll fuck you to death."

 

Baekhyun has never been more embarrassed than having to beg in return of some delicious cock wrecking him into nothing but a human who spouts cock, cock, and cum, fucking him down like a pretty hole with no brain, but he couldn't care less if it's Chanyeol. His Chanyeol. His nerdy sex addict of a boyfriend who takes his ass like a fine dining course.

 

The pink tinge on his cheek has not left since the first time they sent the bed into a cum-dirtied mess, and he bites his fingers as the hard dick slaps his breeding hole a few times. It's nasty and erotic, he can't help but sniffle a little. Ah, if he were only a girl, he would feel those slaps on his pussy lips. For a moment, he wishes to be a woman before he is reminded that Chanyeol doesn't do girls.

 

"Lost your voice, baby?" Chanyeol teases, rubbing soft circles on plump thighs covered in drying cum. Chanyeol's voice is a kink itself, with different octaves and textures that send illegal feelings of lust straight down his core, and right now, as much as he wants to drown in that deep, alluring voice, he needs to be fucked. To death.

 

"F-Fuck me, Chanyeol, p-please. Make me cum j-just by your wonderful cock.."

 

And he sobs and smiles simultaneously as the hot cock penetrates his ass, accentuated veins rubbing on his walls he nearly cums at the burning grace.

 

Chanyeol lets out a heavy grunt, filling the room side by side with squeaky sounds of being flesh-to-flesh and the bed reaching its breaking point.

 

"Ah, yeah baby. Feels good, doesn't it? Working for my cock?"

 

Baekhyun pinches his perked nips and trashes around the blankets in wild man fashion, crying out moan after moan when his spot gets repeatedly hit by Chanyeol's fucking cock. He couldn't be happier. He couldn't be happier that he has to spank his own ass reddening like fresh peaches with his dainty hands and crying out at his disgusting actions. It's so disgusting, it makes him hornier.

 

"You're really that desperate for a good slapping?" Chanyeol sneers and hits a big hand on each cheek, lust and anger translated through his beastly slaps on his lover's bottom while his other hand stays gripping the smaller's hips.

 

Baekhyun moans like a bitch in heat, meeting Chanyeol's thrusts a couple of times before deciding to be on the receiving end of his mindblowing cockhead leaking precum and effectively drenching his already slick hole.

 

"Who fucks you good, huh? Who fucks you heavenly you feel yourself falling down in hellish zenith?"

 

Chanyeol is smart, after all. He knows things in Biology, Trigonometry, and Astronomy. He is smart with words and actions, they hit his soft spots with precision that he barely can swallow a moan or two the way dirty, dirty words roll off his sinful tongue. He ranks first in every subject and that shouldn't be a surprise for a man who burns his eyelids every fucking day.

 

Ah, but you see, that's what everyone believes. Chanyeol is super smart because he works his ass off. In reality, not everything that revolves around the campus is true.

 

They say that Chanyeol does hard in academics, but he does Baekhyun harder. And better. The best, actually.

 

No one can compare to Chanyeol.

 

When he doesn't receive any response or acknowledgement of his question, he turns Baekhyun to his stomach without pulling out and he administers the pace of his thrusts slowly before slamming in perfect glide, taking the hazy brunette by surprise.

 

"Who fucks you so good, sweetheart?" The taller growls harshly, movements quickening substantially. Baekhyun can feel the oxygen running out of supply in his body.

 

"Ch-Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol fucks me the best~!"

 

He is a mindless bitch now.

 

Chanyeol rewards Baekhyun by slapping each bright cheek and slipping his cock in without warning, pulling out a whorish moan from the smaller. The blunt head directly hits his oversensitive bump and his back forms into a perfect arch as he tilts his head back at Chanyeol thrusting leisurely.

 

"Fuck, so good!"

 

Chanyeol fucks him raw and quick, his walls raking around the thick shaft and making the dumped cum from earlier slosh around in a nasty manner. He feels so full, stuffed with a gorgeous cock fucking him into oblivion. He lets out another batch of happy tears as he feels himself being lifted to euphoria.

 

Seeing the blissed out expression once again, Chanyeol cages Baekhyun's lithe body with his arms, giving sharp thrusts directly to his boyfriend's prostrate.

 

"Ah, yes, yes. Take me like the slut you are, Baekhyunnie. Such a whore for me, yeah?" Chanyeol groans, nipping at the smaller's nape and biting down to his spine. Baekhyun tries to muffle his moans by biting his lips, because no, he will not lose to this nerd.

 

"This is reward sex, baby. For being such a good boy, keeping me as your dirty little secret. Who knew bad boy Baekhyun actually takes cock like a pro?"

 

A slutty moan escapes his lips, breaths uneven as Chanyeol changes the angle of his thrusts. His perked nipples roll between the taller's cold fingers. His asshole is greedily sucking in Chanyeol's twitching dick and the bastard has the nerve to laugh at his desperation, rocking his hips faster.

 

"Who knew Baekhyun only spreads his legs for nerds like me?"

 

He feels like crying again as he tugs at his own hard cock leaking jizz. He wants to fucking come, his cock is hard and leaking and bursting an angry red color–he wants to taste the brink of victory, so bad. But a hand stops him from reaching that as Chanyeol takes his hands and pins them on the headboard.

 

"You come by me fucking you. Understand? You come by me breaking your ass and shattering your soul until you forget you're Baekhyun of the Kings and become my precious little slutdoll," the giant says sweetly as he gives a series of hard, sharp thrusts Baekhyun can feel the hot cock opening his womb, if he ever has one. It would be so hot. His birth canal forcing to be opened by an angry cock and flooding him with two days worth of cum, flat tummy bulging with his fucking sperms in his wake. Ah, yes. Baekhyun wants to be a wolf.

 

He wants to be a wolf and be bred by his Chanyeollie. Breed him again and again the probability of him getting pregnant is a hundred out of ten. He laughs at his own crazy remark.

 

Chanyeol is breaking him. Mind, body, and soul.

 

"Chanyeol, please make me pregnant," Baekhyun cries, pawing at the head board as he keeps his body steady. "Please knock me up, put babies inside me so my tits will be swollen with milk, hnng!"

 

Chanyeol blinks, thrusts repenting. He is frankly surprised by Baekhyun's choice of words. Usually, he'd be the one to give him dirty talk, but it seems like the tables have turned in Baekhyun's favor as he feels his dick leak more and harden at Baekhyun's raw state of pleasure.

 

"Don't stop, don't stop. How can you get me pregnant if you stop thrusting your cock in me?"

 

With newfound heat rising up his loins at Baekhyun's mere mention of pregnancy, he turns the sweet crying flower on his back and resumes just like what his little horny boyfriend wants.

 

"Ah, so it's not cumdump anymore? It's Baekhyun wanting to be bred by Chanyeol, fill him up with come every hour that he needs nothing but his alpha's hot semen to live through the day?"

 

Baekhyun comes, heavy and spluttering, mouth open in a silent moan, white blinding him and stomach coiling in pleasure as his sore dick spurts out thick ribbons of white. It reaches his slick chest wet with saliva and sweat, making Chanyeol grin maniacally. His body slumps against the dirtied sheets, legs trembling from the intensity, and his mind flies off to a haze. He almost cries in relief, exhaustion quickly shutting his eyes but he feels his spirit jolt awake when a particular hard bump to his prostrate ensues.

 

Chanyeol is not done yet.

 

"Ah! Hnng–Chanyeol stop!" Crying absentmindedly, he writhes and turns around the bed, crumpling the layers he finds purchase on. He has sold out his tears, every muscle in his body is asking for rest but Chanyeol is not getting satisfied any time soon.

 

"Chanyeol, no more.."

 

Baekhyun sobs in a cute tone, like a little kitten in distress.

 

Chanyeol laughs it off and slides in and out aggressively, almost like he's been possessed by a sex demon. His grunts rise to growls as he finds ecstasy in his Baekhyun losing everything, mind completely drained of logic and tight hole breaking. He cackles, because he has lost his mind in a pool of sex with his lover. 

 

"Really, Baekhyunee, I want to break you. Do you want that, too?" He pounds mercilessly, ignoring the smaller's pleads to stop. He knows the sounds of pain and pleasure, and judging by the moans Baekhyun releases, they aren't of pain. Not when he stares at him like that–pupils all blown wide and tongue resting on his abused bottom lip, lolling out like those hentai girls.

 

Except that he's Byun Baekhyun and he's god tier. He's better than them, that he knows well.

 

"I want to break you, you'll limp in class tomorrow. That way, everyone will know Baekhyun doesn't do pussy, and wonder who's the lucky guy who gets to bed you. Definitely not the senior with a lavish suite, right?"

 

The clipped jealousy in Chanyeol's voice makes him quiver in happiness. He doesn't know that such nonsense rumors affect his boyfriend to the point of taking him up all night to mark his territory, but he can't say he's not happy with the consequences of being flirty with those who desire to be with him at random times.

 

Chanyeol goes balls deep into him, the squelches of lube and cum playing like a lovely orchestra in his ears, even more so when he can feel the telltale sign of the approaching orgasm of his lover. Chanyeol's heavy cock expands the slightest bit inside him, enough to plow out a pathetic sob from his abused lips.

 

"Baby, I'm coming.. I'll get you pregnant like you wanted," Chanyeol warns with a growl, thrusts turning sloppy as his orgasm chases him. He nips at his boyfriend's collarbones already filled with love bites of various shades of red and fading lilac.

 

Baekhyun moans with relief, quickly realizing that Chanyeol would soon mark the end of their steamy lovemaking on crumpled sheets.

 

"Fuck, I'm coming!"

 

Before he knows it, spurts of cum shoot out of Chanyeol's cock as it hits his oversensitive prostrate the last time for that night, filling him up to the brim and some spilling around his reddish rim, the man's thrusts reducing in intensity.

 

"Do you feel it, baby? My fucking sperms getting excited to knock you up, for your lovely tits to be swollen and suckled by my mouth?"

 

Baekhyun shudders in delight; God knows hom much he wants Chanyeol to come inside. If he just isn't as sore and tired than he already is, he would have to jerk off to the feeling of Chanyeol's cum pumping inside to the very last drop.

 

"Ah, shit. Yeah, take it," the tall male groans hotly, rolling his hips for a few more times before eventually stopping and sliding out the other.

 

Coming back down for euphoria, he almost feels bad when he sees Baekhyun passed out on the messy bed with cum and sweat decorating his skin, breaths labored and uneven.

 

"Hey, baby, are you okay?"

 

All he gets is a little groan and a "fine" from his boyfriend, but he knows how much Baekhyun hates the feeling of come when they bask in the afterglow of sex. He quickly fetches a clean towel from their bathroom before drenching I in lukewarm water and proceeds to clean Baekhyun's body, sighs of content and relief escaping the smaller's lips every now and then.

 

"Good?" Chanyeol asked, earning a weak slap from Baekhyun.

 

"I'm so tired," the little angel whines after Chanyeol dressed him up in his pyjamas, with the taller immediately scooping him up in an embrace as he mumbles in regret.

 

"I'm sorry, I know you were tired from practice, but–but I had to, you know?"

 

Baekhyun hums, urging him to continue.

 

"You were their talk the whole day, and you know how possessive I am when it comes to you," Chanyeol said as he ghosts a soft kiss in Baekhyun's temple.

 

"I'm sorry, bub."

 

Baekhyun snuggles in closer to his boyfriend's warmth, the soft cologne and his natural scent lulling him to sleep.

 

It's crazy how he, bad boy of the campus, turns into a little marshmallow cupcake when it comes to his soft boyfriend whose all smiles, giggles, and sunshine when you meet him. And it's crazy how the ever soft Chanyeol can unleash his possessive nature under the influence of jealousy.

 

And it's crazy how they ended up being together, tangled right now in the bed in their shared apartment in the busy streets of Seoul, when they're both at the opposite poles.

 

"'S okay, you know I love you right?"

 

Baekhyun feels the hums Chanyeol makes against his head.

 

"I know, I love you, too, angel."

 

When Baekhyun wakes up the next day to a mush of brown hair smelling of peaches and plums and filling his mouth, he can only think of how lucky he is to have Park Chanyeol as a lover, waking up to his soft snores and puppy face–sometimes to a complete brunch on bed because there's nothing Chanyeol can't do. He's the perfect guy anyone can dream of being wrapped around their little finger. Although rough, the giant is an actual sweetheart, a charming little pup that managed to worm inside his rigid little heart.

 

Admiring Chanyeol's face sends a melting emotion to his heart, he notices as he traces the moles scattered on his face and collarbones. Has he already said that he's whipped for this gorgeous nerd?

**Author's Note:**

> is there gonna be a sequel? hmm let us see anw let's be friends and talk on twitter —https://mobile.twitter.com/home


End file.
